conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of important world events (PU)
2036 - The US creates the restricted zone of the I.O.P.S.M.I.C. This is the first of many divisions America will make which will eventually lead to its destruction. - The Cow Republic secedes from Mexico. 2039 - Texas begins the building of the Great Texan Wall, in response to the ever menacing Cow Republic. - The population of Edmonton, Canada, begins its rise. - New Jersey attempts to secede on the grounds that they have become just too awesome for the US to handle. They fail. 2063 - Henry Edmund Phillipson Spaff & his new bride, Bertha Frannie Holek Spaff, Begin looking for a place to live since thier homeland of The Cow Republic refuse to let thembring what will be the evil little demon spawn, Kriek Frederik Douglas Spaff, into existance. - After building up a "military" New Jersey attempts to secede again on the same grounds as last time. They fail. Again. - After 49 years of waiting, Lev I. Rafle's book, Z, becomes voted as the most influetual book ever. Coming in second is his other book, Blue, and in third is Stephen M. Hill's Ten book saga, Silence, and his 7 book sequel series, Darkness. 2108 - The great US-Chinese war begins. This marks the beginning of the longest Inter-hemisphere conflict ever. - Russia joins the US-chinese war on the side of the US. - The I.O.P.S.M.I.C secedes from the union forming the A.P.S.M.I.C.A.C.E.U.S.I.F.D.O.T.U.S or better known as the Aliance of Efdotus. - Ley Yshr Oodardy the VII dies. Edmund Thag Crieth II is elected. 2123 - Canada begins its Great Fall with the seperation of Quebec, British Vancouver, and Indigenia from Canada. This marks the beggining of The First Crumble. - The tide turns in the US-Chinese war as the US begins to take more territory from The Chinese Empire. - New Jersey finally secedes from the US forming the Tottaly Awesome Republic Of F*** You, We're New Jersey, or the Republic of New Jersey. - The Spaffs are allowed acsess into Platnia to raise their new-born son , Kriek, in peace. 2147 - Canada completes its fall when The Yukon Aliance, The Hudson Aliance, and The Republic of Mankaterta secede from Canada. - Edmonton, Mankaterta Hits .5 Billion Residents becoming the largest city on earth. - The Southeren Great Texan Wall is completed. 2150 - The US-Chinese War ends witn the signing of the Peking Treaty, and this results in the end of China and the creation of the most influential typo in history in which the document was supposed to read, "and Russia will recieve 9.8 % of the land.." but instead said, "and Russia will recieve 98% of the land..." This leads to the beginning of Imperial Russia. - The UN issues the Russian Containment Treaty to prevent the spread of Russia. Russia initially agrees. 2173 - Kriek Spaff and his wife Have thier son Henry Spaff II. - America has its Great Fall when Nonimpta, Logicha, Texas, Ingle-Dixonland, Indycon, NewNew England and Californiaiastan secede fom the US. The US is now the small island of hong kong. - The cow republic splits, forming the East Cow Republic, West Cow Republic, and Central Centralia.. Yucatanvia is formed. Uhhul splits from Mexico. - Texas begins building the rest of the Great Texan Wall. 2191 - Henry Spaff II takes over The Democratic Republic of the Congo and renames it Spaffland beginning its 60 year "god given" mission to take over the world. 2200 - Cabinda secedes from Angola and builds a wall to protect itself from Spaffland. - Maziland is formed, Lesotho and swaziland join and form Central South Africa, and Mozambique takes over madagascar.